


OS Lukercy

by AngelLyslion



Series: Fille de kronos [2]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Percy daughter of kronos, lukercy - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: FemPercySuite d'os avec le couple Percy et Luke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement  
> Cet OS se situe à la fin du voleur de foudre où Luke propose à Percy de rejoindre Kronos.

Je combat Luke depuis un moment et personne n'arrive à prendre le dessus.

« Percy, rejoins moi. Je suis incapable de te blesser et tu le sais. Je t'ai toujours protégé durant cette quête même si tu ne le sais pas. Et si les Titans venaient à gagner cette guerre tu seras là seule survivante du côté des dieux. Et en parlant d'eux, j'en suis sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas révélé la grande prophétie. Aussi s'ils tenaient autant à nous, leurs enfants, ils nous laisserons pas mourir où ils nous réclamèrent. Ta mère est morte à cause d'eux. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors rejoins-moi et battons les dieux.  
\- Laisse moi y réfléchir ? S'il te plaît.  
\- Je te laisse une semaine Persephone pas un jour de plus ou de moins. Pour te montrer ma bonne volonté. Je te laisse l'éclaire. Et une dernière chose les choses ne sont pas ce qu'il paraît. Je t'aime Sephie.


	2. OS 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le choix de percy et une discution avec Hermes

La semaine est passée et maintenant, je dois prendre ma décision. Durant toute cette semaine, je me suis posée la question si je devais abandonner les dieux pour être avec lui et découvrir ce qu'ils me cachaient ou si je devais rester dans le brouillard le plus flou et que j'attends jusqu'à ce qu'ils me la révèlent qui sera sûrement avant la grande bataille.

Sans le vouloir, j'arrive devant l'arbre de Talia et je le vois lui, Luke la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur. Plus aucun doute ne fait surface en moi et une seule réponse me vient en tête. C'est non. Même si cela me fait mal je ne peux pas les trahir. Mais de l'autre côté. J'aime Luke et je sais que c'est un traître. D'un autre côté, je sais qu'il a raison que les dieux ne se préoccupe pas de nous dues moins pour la plupart, mais je sens que si les Titans venaient à gagner le monde plongera dans le chaos le plus total.

« Alors Sephie t'a réponse.  
\- Je refuse. Même si, moi aussi, je t'aime, je ne peux pas les trahir. Même si au fond tu as raison pour la majorité. Je ne laisserai jamais la terre aux Titans. Au revoir Luke.  
Dis-je en me retournant direction le camp. Au dernier moment, il saisit mon poignet me retourne et l'embrasse sur mes lèvres.

«Au revoir Perséphone Jackson. »

J'entends la corne d'attaque sonné, je me dépêche de retourner au camp pour les aider à défendre la maison.

Après le combat, je retourne dans ma cabine. Un message m'attend.

Perséphone, c'est Hermès, je dois te dire quelque chose rejoins moi sur la plage dès que tu as fini de lire ce message qui se détruira et qui m'avertît que tu l'as bien reçu et lu.

H.

Je vais sur la page et vois qu'Hermès y attend déjà.

« Seigneur Hermès. Salue-je  
\- Bonjour Perséphone. Dans le conseil, nous avons vu l'échange que tu as eu avec mon fils. Aphrodite à vue que vous avez un lien puissant qui vous lie mon fils et toi. Je sais très bien que s'il ne l'avait pas rejoint, tu seras ma belle-fille. Même si tu as accompli qu'une quête, tu as prouvé que tu ne trahiras jamais et ce sont deux raisons que je t'accorde ma bénédiction. Il me souffle dans l'oreille. Tu verras que dans peu de temps, tu auras la visite de deux autres dieux, mais je ne te dis pas lesquels tu le verras le temps venu. Je te laisse, j'ai des livraisons à faire. Et appelle-moi juste Hermès.  
\- Au revoir Hermès. Je dis et le dieu messager me sourit et disparaît. Je retourne dans mon bungalow et je vais me coucher malgré le fait que nous soyons en fin d'après-midi.


	3. OS 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> se passe dans la mer des monstres

Je le revois sur son yoth Andromède. D'un côté je suis heureuse de le revoir puisqu'il m'avait terriblement manqué et d'un autre côté j'étais en colère contre lui de m'avoir enfermé dans les cachot malgré le fait que nous avons discuté après que Tyson et Annabeth furent emmené. Il me redemande d'abandonner les dieux et de le rejoindre une nouvelle fois mais j'ai renouveau refusé sa demande. Avant qu'il ne m'emmène rejoindre les autres nous avons échangé un baisé plus que passionné.

 

Je me concentre sur mes pouvoir de l'eau pour déclencher une mini tempête et pouvoir récupérer l'objet de mes convoitises. Grâce à l'effaceur de particules qu'Hermès nous a passé nous avons réussi à s'enfuir

 

Je l'ai revu une dernière fois sur l'île de Prométhée où nous combattions pour la toison d'or.  
Tous mes amis étaient mortellement blessé après que Luke est réussi à ressuscité Kronos.

Je le savais cela allait être le début de la fin.


	4. OS 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse

Les Titans ont pris le contrôle du monde. Tous les demi dieux qui étaient du côté des dieux sont morts. Je suis la seule survivante. Et je sais aussi que Kronos à lancé des équipes de recherche à ma recherche.  
Juste trois dieux sont vivants Apollon et Artémis pour pas que les mortels se doute de quelque chose et Hestia d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire elle est l'enfant préféré de Kronos et elle lui rappelle Rhéa.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Juste avant que les dieux ne disparaisse pour toujours ils me sont apparus en rêve et ils m'ont tous béni. Même si certains d'entre eux étaient rétissant à le faire tel qu'Héra ou qu'Ares.

J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher de ma cachette et parmi elles je reconnais celle de Luke. J'appelle silencieusement un des trois dieux en aide mais aucun ne me répond, ils sont sûrement surveillé par les sbires de Kronos. J'essaie de réfléchir à une solution. Au bout de quelques secondes une idée me vient. Je sais que grâce au pouvoir d'Aphrodite je peux changer d'apparence. Donc je me transforme en une petite fille qui ressemble à un enfant d'Apollon et j'entreprends de m'éloigner le plus possible sans faire trop de bruit pour éviter de me faire repéré.

Une fois que je suis sûr d'être assez éloigné du groupe je me mets à courir dans la direction opposée. Durant ma course je ne regarde pas où je vais et je fonce dans quelqu'un. Dû à l'impact je tombe sur mon postérieure. L'inconnu me tend sa main, je la prends et quelques secondes plus tard je suis de nouveau sur mes deux pieds. En relevant la tête je vois que l'inconnu est Luke. Je lui bafouille des remerciements et par sans demander mon reste.

Une fois en sécurité je reprends ma véritable apparence et souffle de soulagement.

Quelques secondes plus tard je sens une aiguille se planter au niveau de mon avant bras et tout devient noir


	5. OS 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perséphone pardonne à Luke après sa déclaration

Je me suis réveillée depuis plus d'une semaine et je ne suis jamais seule. Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui surveille ma porte pour pas que je fasse de fugue et Luke viens m'apporter tous mes repas. Il essaie de me parler mais en vain, je l'ignore royalement. De temps à autre j'ai la visite des jumeaux Artémis et Apollon.

Les deux dieux m'ont appris que je pouvais me téléporter grâce à leur pouvoir mais que cela risquait de me fatiguée vu que j'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Et aussi il y aura surement une alarme si je disparais subitement. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucun plan de fugue.  
Et je suis obligé de rester enfermé entre ces quatre murs qui me servent de chambre. Je devrais pas me plaindre car je sais que certains sont enfermés dans les cachots et qui sont torturés.

Luke rentre dans ma chambre pour m'apporter le dîner.

« Sephie, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler ni m'écouter. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, je m'en veux du mal que je t'ai fait et t'avoir ramené à ton père mais j'ai pas eu le choix. Je t'ai toujours surveillé pour être sûr qu'il t'arrives rien et que tu sois toujours en sécurité. Je te promets que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que soit la plus heureuse possible. Même si au fond de moi je sais que je t'ai blessé. Je m'en veux. Pardonne-moi Sephie s'il te plaît. »

Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'a toute retournée. Je ne sais pas si je peux de nouveau lui faire confiance ou si c'est un stratagème pour que je les rejoignent et que je prends la place qui me revient par le lien de sang que je partage avec lui. Au fond de mon cœur je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer mais me kidnappé et tué les personnes qui me sont chères m'ont fait souffrir et cela à brisé sa promesse qui été de toujours me protéger et de ne jamais me faire souffrir.  
« Juste laisse moi le temps de mettre mes idées et mes sentiments au claire. Je plaide  
\- D'accord, je te laisse le temps qu'il te faut et n'importe soit ta décision je la respecterai. Et ce n'est pas un piège pour que tu acceptes le règne des titans je le jure sur le fleuve du Stix. 

Le tonnerre gronde et rien ne se passe donc je le crois. 

\- Bonne nuit Sephie et à demain.   
\- Bonne nuit Luke.

Il ferme la porte de la chambre et je réfléchis à tout ce qu'il vient de me dire.   
Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte et je fais un rêve où Luke et moi sommes heureux ensemble. Grâce à ce rêve je sais quelle décision prendre

Il rentre dans ma chambre pour m'apporter mon petit déjeuner au moment où il s'apprête à ressortir je l'arête

« Attends, Luke, s'il te plaît. Depuis ta déclaration d'hier, j'ai bien réfléchis et je te laisse une dernière chance mais au moindre faux pas de ta part c'est fini tu pourras mettre une croix sur moi. Tu m'as bien comprise.  
\- Oui merci Sephie. » Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse quelques secondes plus tard je réponds au baisé. Il se couche dans mon lit et je me cale dans ses bras son odeur m'a manqué.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Sephie à un point inimaginable. Me murmure Luke au creux de mon oreille. Il me mord doucement le lobe, je gémi.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'a vraiment manqué

\---

Il y aura un petit bonus qui sera du point de vue de Luke et cette mini fanfiction sera fini.


	6. OS Bonus

Point de vue de Luke

Je l'ai toujours surveillé pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'elle ne soit pas blessé.   
Même si je suis éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Elle est aussi sa fille et je sais très bien que si le moindre mal lui est fait sa colère sera terrible.

Je sais aussi que je l'ai fait souffrir en faisant du mal à ses amis ou en les tuant mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Ce qu'il m'a le plus tué c'est quand nous avons dû nous affronter pour le boulon de Zeus. Je l'ai laissé gagner pour que j'ai toujours une part de sa confiance. Même si je lui ai laissé un dilemme et que je connaissais déjà sa réponse, je voulais juste en être sûr. 

Après quand je l'ai revu sur l'Andromède je lui ai redemandé à elle et Annabeth de nous rejoindre mais elles ont toutes les deux refusé. Et sur un coup de colère je l'ai est fait enfermé dans la cave dans des cellules séparé. Elles sont réussi à s'enfuir par je ne sais quel miracle et je les ai revu sur l'île de Polyphème et  lors de la résurrection de Kronos roi des titans.  Quand j'ai libéré Perséphone après la victoire de mon maître elle s'est téléporté, je ne sais où. Une fois les dieux vaincu et envoyé dans le tartare car ils ne pouvaient pas mourir où a moins que Perséphone détruise les trônes mais en la connaissant suffisamment elle ne le fera pas. Un groupe de demi-dieux supervisé par moi-même étions à sa recherche dans New-York. 

Dans un coin sombre d'une rue j'aperçois une petite fille qui ressemble aux enfants d'Apollon avec quelques demi-dieux, nous la suivons et quelques minutes plus tard elle se transforme en fille plus âgée avec de longs cheveux noirs bouclé indomptable et je sais que c'est elle. Je la pique avec du chloroforme a forte dose pour la faire dormir et que pour que nous puissions la ramener tranquillement à son père. 

Après qu'elle soit réveillé je m'occupe de ses repas et j'essaie de lui parler même si elle m'ignore et que cela me blesse. Je sais bien que d'une part je l'ai bien mérité mais je sais aussi que de l'autre côté cela l'a fait souffrir également. Je n'aime l'avoir souffrir à cause de moi. 

Sephie, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler ni m'écouter. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, je m'en veux du mal que je t'ai fait et t'avoir ramené à ton père mais j'ai pas eu le choix. Je t'ai toujours surveillé pour être sûr qu'il t'arrives rien et que tu sois toujours en sécurité. Je te promets que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que soit la plus heureuse possible. Même si au fond de moi je sais que je t'ai blessé. Je m'en veux. Pardonne-moi Sephie s'il te plaît. »

Après cette déclaration et échanger quelques banalités, je la laisse réfléchir et je pars à la rencontre d'Ethan. Nous discutons de Sephie et de sa décision. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle me rejette. 

Le lendemain matin en lui apportant son petit déjeuner. Elle me dit qu'elle me pardonne et que c'est ma dernière chance. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour pas là décevoir et lui prouver tous les jours que je l'aime plus que la veille. 

\---

C'est officiel l'histoire est fini pour tout vous dire je ne pensais pas posté le dernier chapitre ce soir mais puisque je suis arrivé à le finir je le poste

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que c'est court mais les autres seront plus long  
> Aussi j'ai un compte sur watpad et fanfiction qui on tle meme pseudo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fille de Kronos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586380) by [AngelLyslion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion)




End file.
